


Dreams Of A White Christmas

by mandeebobandee



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 12:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandeebobandee/pseuds/mandeebobandee
Summary: They may live in Florida, but anything is possible within the Mind Palace...even a White Christmas.





	Dreams Of A White Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a gift for @max-is-tired on tumblr for a Christmas exchange, but I thought I'd share it here as well. Hope you guys enjoy it!

Virgil could swear that he heard someone yelling.  
  
_"Guys! GUYS COME QUICK!"_  
  
Correction - He  _definitely_  heard someone yelling.   
  
Virgil scrambled out of bed immediately, recognizing the owner of the voice - Patton - and the urgency of his tone. He caught his foot on the bedsheet and went tumbling downward. He quickly climbed out of the tangled mess of his sheets and bedspread that now lay on the ground. Once he was back on his feet, he set off directly for the stairs.  
  
He nearly barreled into Logan, who was standing at the top.  
  
"Logan, what the hell?"  
  
Why would Logan just  _stand_  at the top of the stairs? That was just asking for trouble! Anyone could run into him, and he would get hurt, or  _they_  would get hurt, or  _both of them_  would get hurt...  
  
Anything outburst he was about to direct toward Logan died on his tongue when he saw the wide-eyed, slack-jawed look Logan cast down the stairs. As soon as his gaze followed Logan's, he immediately saw why.  
  
_"Guys! It's SNOWING in the Mind Palace!"_  Patton had his arms outstretched and was spinning around in a circle...surrounded by snow that appeared to be falling from the ceiling.  
  
_"That's...I...I have no words,"_  Logan gaped.  
  
_"SURPRISE!"_  shouted a voice from behind them. Virgil yelped and immediately jumped into a bemused Logan's arms. Meanwhile, Roman made his way down the stairs.  
  
_"You were talking about how you wanted a White Christmas this year, and so I conjured..."_  
  
_"I LOVE IT! THANK YOU SO MUCH ROMAN!"_  Patton practically launched himself at Roman, but Roman was well-prepared for it. He threw his arms around Patton and caught him, the two sharing a tight embrace before moving to give each other a light peck on the lips.  
  
_"Merry Christmas, my love,"_  Roman told Patton with a smile.  
  
Virgil and Logan watched this display from the top of the stairs.   
  
_"They are so...over the top,"_  Logan stared.  
  
"I know, right?" Virgil commented with a snort.  
  
_"Uh, Virgil?"_  
  
"Yes Logan?"  
  
_"You do realize that you are still situated within my arms, correct?"_  
  
"Yes, Logan, I do."  
  
_"Would you like to get d..."_  
  
"Shhh, Logan. You're ruining the moment," Virgil said as he rested his head against Logan's chest, then glanced up at the Logical Side with a lopsided grin.  
  
Logan shook his head, the corners of his mouth twitching upward nevertheless.  _"Merry Christmas, Virgil."_  
  
_"Merry Christmas, Lo."_


End file.
